


【007/00Q】男友力三十題01

by AshuraXuan



Series: 【007/00Q】男友力三十題 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：·這篇為007的耽美同人，CP是00Q（007 X Q）·全篇撒糖，不用擔心虐，不過要小心蛀牙23333·BUG注意、OOC注意以上設定都可以接受的話請往下看↓↓↓↓
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 【007/00Q】男友力三十題 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629160





	【007/00Q】男友力三十題01

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

01傾向一邊的雨傘

Q剛從勞森商店走出來時，第一樣吸引他注意力的是灰蒙蒙的天氣，他因為自己沒帶傘的這個事實而歎了口氣，卻在看到第二樣引起他注意的『東西』時完全控制不住情緒而振奮起來。

那個『東西』其實是個人——Bond就站在自動門的旁邊，曲起的手臂上掛著一把閉著的傘。他轉過頭看著Q，抬起手打了個招呼。

「喲~真是巧合啊！」

「Bond！為什麼你會在這裡？」

對Q又驚又喜的反應感到很滿意，Bond走近對方，在Q耳邊低聲說道：

「你以為偵測他人的所在位子是你一個人的專屬強項麼，我的Quartermaster？」

敏感的耳廓被他人灼熱的氣息侵襲，Q頓時滿臉潮紅，他有些狼狽地拉開兩人之間的距離，想說出口的話卻被突如而來的一聲響雷給硬聲打斷。兩人不約而同地望向天空時，豆大的雨點開始往下掉落。

「噢，這下看來我得當一回傘夫了，」拿起掛在臂上的雨傘，轉個華麗的180°的彎并打開了傘，Bond對Q做了個『請』的手勢，「May I, Q? 」

「別隨意創造詞語啊……」Q對金髮男人過於做作的表現感到有些彆扭，不過不想引起過多注意的他還是很快就對眼下的情況做出判斷，所以就毫不猶豫鑽進傘下了。

「不過，讓MI6身價最高的007特工幫我撐傘，我還真是有面子啊~~」

Q半是玩笑半是嘲諷的話讓Bond不禁笑了出來，他笑道：

「不對，被MI6身價最高的特工看做至寶的的那個人，才是全MI6身價最高的吧！」

Q斜睨了身旁的男人一眼。怪不得這個花花公子在每次出任務時都會惹來一堆蝴蝶，原因就是來自他這一張抹了蜜的嘴巴啊……

想到圍繞在他身邊從來不間斷的女人，Q覺得自己好不容易維持著的快樂心情都隨著雨給沖刷到地上去了。他嘟起嘴默默生著悶氣，視線向四周不停游移想以此轉移注意力，然後他就注意到了一個疑點。

奇怪，Bond帶來的這把雨傘並沒有多大，而在傘下的兩人之間的距離也並沒有近到肩並肩的程度，那為什麼自己會完全不被雨水濺濕呢？

抬頭看了看自己頭頂上那把黑色完全沒有一絲圖案的雨傘，他突然發現身旁男人撐傘的姿勢有點不同，傘並非直直矗立在兩人的正中央，而是往一個方向傾去——往自己的方向。

唔，看來除了會說甜言蜜語之外，他還是會做些比較有實際性的舉動的吧，這也難怪那群女人會對他愛得要死要活了...

雖然知道Q在生悶氣但是卻對生悶氣的原因一概不知的Bond從剛剛開始就為了避免踩雷而靜靜不說話，卻在身旁的青年拉近距離往自己靠過來時忍不住出聲問道：「Q?」

「...雨傘不夠大的話就不會叫我再站靠近點麼？還是說你覺得淋雨是件很好玩的事？胳膊全都濕了...」

雖然嘴上依舊不饒人，不過Q做出的貼心舉動以及不自覺流露出的關心表情讓Bond倍感窩心，他笑道：「才淋這麼點雨你覺得我會因此病倒嗎，my dear Q? 」

過於自信的話語讓Q體內的毒舌因子再次蠢蠢欲動，他想也不想便出口吐槽：「你那過度的自信究竟是從哪裡來的？你可別因為你是特工就錯以為自己是超人了，容我提醒你，你只是個人類罷了。」

Q一直都不明白，他屢試不爽的毒舌技能，怎麼用在這個厚臉皮的男人身上就完全失去了效力了？他一臉狐疑地盯著眼前絲毫不被他的話語所影響的男人。

「但是，為什麼我會有這種感覺呢，」噢老天，他怎麼可以如此可愛！盯著自己看的眼神，根本就像小動物般！Bond伸出手，攔住Q的肩膀再把他拉進自己懷裡，之後再在對方的臉頰上偷個香。

「只要有你在，我就是無所不能的。（注1）」

「Stop!Stop! No more sweet words! 」

盯著懷裡人兒又羞又急的神情，Bond露出了個發自內心真誠的笑容。

【END完結】

注1：這句話有看「進擊的巨人」的朋友應該都很清楚吧，這是作品中女主角米卡莎·阿卡曼的對白~~~


End file.
